gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Li Tailong
Tailong was the only known son of Qzare Xiu Hanyeo, and Qzare in his own right following his father's death, though his claim was disputed by the Priory. He was the founder of the house of Li. Early life Born to a common woman named Evarya in 382, Tailong grew up in a plum farmer's family. He began referring to himself as Li Tailong, a habit which remained with him for life. In the 390s he joined the army and took part in the Shengdi campaign, fighting against the undead after their appearance. His cousin Xiu Tian'o was killed in the same campaign, though it is not known if they ever met or were aware of the other's existence. Shortly after 400, Tailong was recognised by Hanyeo and legitimised, apparently for want of another Imperial heir. He was given the name Xiu Tailong to signify his adoption into the Imperial dynasty. Heir to the Silver Throne Tailong was sent on a number of diplomatic initiatives by his father, seeking to increase the Imperium's profile, gain political intelligence, and instill political realities in his son. He competed in the Fifth Raaneki Games, where he was named champion. He was regarded as an expert warrior with the spear and particularly skilled in the form of Ziu Diaopan.http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=17555469&postcount=19 In 415 he travelled in secret to the wedding of the sons of King Athelmere, bursting into the ceremony and issuing a challenge to the grooms. His challenge was met by the king's daughter Ambryn, who quickly defeated him, much to the relief of the guests (including Tailong's father). Tailong subsequently fell in love with Ambryn and went to great lengths to court her. To improve his relationship with Ambryn, he ventured on a hunting expedition in Woodwind with her cousin (and rumoured lover) Martin Grant-Tremblor and his own cousin Zhuang, with the three becoming close by the end of the hunt. He also formed a friendship with Patriarch Gloriosis of the Priory of Ascension, who was an important figure in his father's government. In 417 he represented the Imperium at the Frost Moon Festival in Valterre, after an eventful and competitive journey with Ambryn. While there, he was informed by Lady Alice of a secret treaty between the UN powers and Zhuang to conquer and partition the Imperium, a treaty which the UN had no intention of honouring. Tailong was shocked at his cousin's betrayal, but before action could be taken Zhuang had seized power in the Triumvirate and the Imperium itself was consumed with war. Soon after Tailong's return to the Imperium, the Priory denounced Hanyeo and the Qzare began preparing for war. During one of the planning sessions, Tailong and his father exchanged angry words regarding Tailong's mother, resulting in Tailong assaulting his father before stealing the Imperial crown and fleeing the capital. Claimant Qzare Hanyeo was killed in battle in Salteire, with Tailong the obvious candidate to succeed him. The Priory however preferred to advance the claims of their own candidate, Tailong's friend Zuida Rongyao, formerly Patriarch Gloriosis. Before the matter could be decisively settled, Zhuang launched his own invasion of the Imperium, as threatened years before. Tailong led the army of the Heartlands to defend Bor-Teire against Zhuang, holding him off long enough for a judicial army to arrive from the Triumvirate and take Zhuang into custody. Thereafter, Tailong received support for his claim from all vassals of the Imperium save the Priory, and by 422 was crowned as Qzare in Xianzhi Urbe. Rongyao refused to recognise Tailong's claim and had himself crowned in Anaphorica. The two met as friends in 425 but diplomatic relations between the Heartlands and the Priory soon collapsed. As Qzare Less traditionalist than his father, Tailong opened the Imperium up to foreign ideas, allowing the establishment of temples of foreign religions at Diamondhead and beginning the process of establishing a unified legal codex, taking inspiration from around the world. He rejected the Xiu name, reverting to his older name of Li Tailong and establishing the Li dynasty. In 434, Tailong travelled to the Moonshroud Festival in Anaphorica, where it was hoped that he could reach a diplomatic agreement with the Priory. He never returned, and it was believed he had been imprisoned in Salteire. His former comrade General Jiao'ao gathered the Imperial army and marched on Salteire, with the other loyalist vassals joining him. In reality, Tailong had never arrived in Anaphorica, falling ill en route and then being taken prisoner by Ridovo. At the Second International Council, called partly in response to the war in Salteire, Ridovo revealed the truth and displayed his captive. In the ensuing chaos, Tailong was fatally stabbed by Ridovo. Rongyao pushed Tailong from a window in an attempt to get him to safety before attacking Ridovo, but his wounds were too grievous and he died almost immediately afterwards. Rongyao was also killed in the ensuing explosion. Legacy With both Tailong and Rongyao dead, and the Imperial army having effectively conquered much of the Priory's territory, Tailong's daughter Li Tianshi was acclaimed without much opposition and succeeded in reuniting the Imperium. The legal codex started by Tailong was completed in her reign, though it did not see widespread unmodified adoption outside the Imperium. Issue Tailong did not exercise the right of the Qzare to polygamy and married only Ambryn Jarrow. By her he had seven daughters and one son: *Li Tianshi (b.425), succeeded as Qzarina. Later married Fastion Noth of Celero, no issue. *Li Fengbao (b.425), triplet sister of Tianshi, commander of the Imperial navy. Married Hong Diao II and had issue. *Li Huanle (b.425), triplet sister of Tianshi and Fengbao. Induced to vampirism by Lady Lucrezia of Pavonia at Tianshi's coronation and had no issue. *Li Shuxian (b.427), twin of Yinhuo, married Teodor Nisakovich of Niskovia and had issue. *Li Yinhuo (b.427), twin of Shuxian, married Rin Fireguard of Kasumor and had issue. *Li Marishi (b.429), twin of Yue, never married. *Li Yue (b.429), twin of Marishi, married Dissator Ethmorl of the Triumvirate and had issue. *Li Gun Huang (b.435), only son, more than thirty children by various wives. Tailong and Ambryn further adopted: *Muriel Wulfendyne (b.422) married Zuei Markus Shuyan and had one son: **Zuei Ren Wulfendyne (b.452), married Raisa Nisakovich and had issue. From a dalliance prior to his marraige with Dame Naviki Satato of Raaneka, Tailong had one illegitimate daughter: *Taili Satato, b.417. References Category:Rulers Category:Characters Category:Bastards Category:Humans Category:Rulers of Telluris Category:Characters of Telluris